


Hunger

by Awenseth



Series: Tfanonkink meme fills [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Energon Sucking, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One nigth Soundwave decides to still his hunger on someone he had long since desired, but it turns out that he is not the only one out for a late snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I simply could not resist this prompt and the nice idea one of the anonymus reviewers gave:
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Someone has developed a liking for biting formers and siphoning energon right from their bodies while they sleep. The vampire finally gets the guts to bite his favorite, but the bot/con wakes up and catches the 'transitive vampire'. Maybe he overloads from being bitten? Or he overloads the vampire? Or it leads to facing when the former sees who the vampire is?**  
>   
> 
> Comment: _I read this and my mind goes right to TF Prime Soundwave being the vampire. That's why he wears the face mask! And he targets Knock Out (hey, Knock Outs hot/tasty!). Soundwave even has the advantage of his tentacles to hold his victim down should they wake....and even use them in more interesting ways._

The halls of the Nemesis were deserted at this late time of the dark cycle, even the various Vehicons and Eradicons were resting in their quarters which was just fine for the dark figure looming around in the deserted halls. Soundwave was just fine with this, the last thing he wanted was getting disturbed at the only time of the cycle he did not need to wear his visor. It was amusing, but when the Autobot medic told Prime’s group that he was no ordinary Cybertronian, in and out had he been closer to the mark he would ever be able to visualize. 

After all, he was what the humans of this planet would call a ‘vampire”.

He did not know if this was a class specific thing for him or not, he had been always alone, his creators forced to hide him before they disappeared, he had no illusions about what had happened to them. He was different, he was more agile then those whose frames were shaped for speed, he was able even with his size to move around silently and his dark violet paintjob hid him perfectly in the shadows of the night. The only problem had been his optics which were extremely sensitive to the light, but he could conceal that with his visor, the other was more of a basic need. Soundwave was never able to consume energon like other Transformers, well that is not exactly the truth, he was able to do so, but his system would simply purge it after a few breem, only if he took it from the fuel lines of a still living being was he able to consume and keep it in. Back then in his time as a gladiator he had snuck often outside to feed on the wildlife, like the turbo foxes which roamed around Kaon and even used some of his fellow gladiators as they recharged. This was how Megatron, back then Megatronus had found out and kept his secret, even now he was allowing him to feed from him – in other times from the Vehicons - if it was needed. He could usually function for a long time without feeding if having gotten enough energon, but this dark cycle he was hungry and the Vehicons would not do while Megatron deserves his recharge. 

No, Soundwave was this dark cycle out for a treat from which he had held himself away for long enough, mostly if he recalled that incident with the combination of the synthen and dark energon. He clenched his long digits at the thought of that disgusting, embodiment of sick human mind in a rusting corpse and its creations _**daring**_ to get near to _**his**_ chosen. The only ground he managed to bite back the growl which wanted to leave his derma was the fact that he noticed the door he had been heading to. Pulling himself back together, he needed to be this dark cycle more discreet than ever and typed in his override code before entering the quarters. 

It was easy for him to manoeuvre in the dark, for his violet optics it was as if it would be daylight not that the one he was looking for would have been hard to find. Soundwave allowed himself a small smile as he stopped beside the berth on which their medic was recharging, the covers having slipped down to his chassis, intake slightly open so a more than welcoming sight for him. Soundwave was not ashamed to admit that he found the medic attractive since the day he had been introduced as their new medic, he had simply something about him which woke Soundwave’s interest in more ways than only his hunger, but he never acted on either urge, if he would have the human who had dared upsetting the medic would have begged to be used as a living Petridis. Standing beside the berth Soundwave gently stroke down the medic’s frame, from the right tire, over his shoulder plates and down his chassis, shuddering at the feeling. He watched as Knockout turned on his back, helm leaning to the side so that he could see the exposed neck cables, such a pretty, pristine white colour. 

Everything was just perfect about him. 

His tank finally gave an impatient lurch as a signal that it was getting impatient which made him happy that the medic did not wake up from the sound…or that Laserbeak was still in his own quarters, he did not like embarrassing himself in front of his protected and he kind of hoped that after feeding he could stay a bit longer by the medic. Carefully Soundwave placed his servos on either side of the berth to keep himself uptight before leaning down to finally get his long desired treat. He was carefully when sinking his lengthened denta into the soft cables, not wishing to wake the medic, finally tasting the energon on his glossa. It was just as he imagined it, rich and sweet with a small tint of spice in it, just like the medic himself. Offlining his optics he allowed himself to enjoy the taste much better as well as the touch of the arms sneaking around him…wait, ARMS!? Soundwave quickly onlined his optics and tried to pull away in a hurry, but the arms held him mostly in place. 

“Just where do you think you are going?” asked an amused tone which made Soundwave look down into crimson optics, this was the first time someone who woke up during his feeding did not look freaked out or tired fighting him. 

“ _ **Knockout awake?**_ ” he found himself asking, he was still hungry, but did not wish to do what he did in such cases, meaning binding his food source with his feelers and continue. 

“I had been a warzone medic Soundwave, I’m a light recharger.” Knockout smirked as he leaned up, licking a few stray droplets of his own energon form the corner of Soundwave’s derma, making the TIC stare in surprise at him. “You know, when you get to treat a number of Vehicons who feel tired and have marks on their neck cables you get suspicious, seeing your liege favouring his wrist even if truly angered at something gives you some clues and human horror movies may not give you a solution to obliterating Terracons, but in this case they were more than helpful.” Knockout told the other mech, his smirk still in place before pulling the other down which brought Soundwave out of his momentary stupor. 

“ _ **Knockout not scared?**_ ” was the only thing he could inquire as he tried to wrap his processor around the unusual situation, he was not looked at with disgust or fear like in any other case and certainly registered the invitation to continue. He was not sure what was going on for the first time in his function, but he did not dare to focus on the hope which spread in his spark. 

“Why should I? Till now you had not drained anyone of their energon and beside that…” with that he grabbed Soundwave’s faceplate and pulled him down so that their helm crests were touching. “I don’t mind your presence.” Soundwave was stunned it was easy to pick out the message, the other was not only informing him that he is allowed to feed from his fuel lines, but also offering something more deeper going then simply being a willing feeding supply. 

“ _ **Soundwave accepts.**_ ” he replied before pulling the cowers to the ground and climbing on the berth while Knockout’s servos left his faceplate to travel down his own neck cables, chassis and hips, all the while curving his claws as he did so which made Soundwave shiver pleasantly. 

He was now even more glad that Laserbeak was not with him. 

Knockout was more than pleased, after that trouble with that disgusting fleshling Silas had he looked deeper into the bite marks and Megatron’s occasional strange habit and come to an interesting conclusion. After that he only needed to look up a number of his medical files and bring up a few memories from his databanks and he had a good guess who their ‘vampire’ was. He had never denied that he found Soundwave attractive, sure he was not the only one as Starscream had also got his compliment, but neither of those excited him as much as their Communications Officer had and he was slowly getting tired of waiting for the other to show some type of interest. Oh, and he was showing it as he pressed their derma together in a demanding kiss before he felt a glossa trail down his chin and over his neck cables before he felt a renewed sting of sharp denta damaging the fuel lines, drawing energon. He could not help the small moan which escaped his intake at the unusual, but not unpleasant feeling when Soundwave started sucking. Arching his back he attempted to gain more contact which he got when he felt something sneak around his frame as Soundwave gently pulled his servo’s from his hip plaiting and pushed them onto the berth, their digits entangled tightly. 

Soundwave was feeling his frame heat up as he allowed his feelers to roam over the willing frame beneath him, slipping under looser armour plates to play with the sensitive cabling under them, gently nipping at transformation seams as he feed. If in the past he found the medic’s voice to be a pleasing frequency to his audios then the small moans and mewling noises leaving his intake made everything sound he had heard before sound like screeching. He did not know what he wanted more, to feed or to cause the other pleasure, in the end he settled for both seeing that he would be returning here more often in the near future and not only on those times he feels hungry. 

Knockout tilted his helm to the side as best as possible to allow Soundwave even more access which pleased the mech above him if the fact that the feelers stared moving even faster around his frame, teasing him was of any indication. Pulling one of his legs up Knockout let out a keening noise as one of the feelers pressed against his interface plate, a clear message what Soundwave wanted and the medic was not about to complain as he felt charge raising in his systems. With a quick command to his processor his interface plate clicked fully back, allowing both his pressurized spike and valve to be accessible. Not that Soundwave needed to much of an invitation and Knockout found himself almost screaming the other officer’s designation – it perfect that his were the only quarters on this corridor – when one of the feelers effulged his spike, the smaller feelers massaging against the base, while the other slipped inside his already lubricated valve. This was certainly more intense compared to his private fantasies about the dark mech, though he wondered just how much the feelers convert regards feelings seeing how Soundwave does use them also as weapons. Curiously he made his valve clench around the feeler, shuddering at the feeling how it pressed against his sensory nodes before his attention was caught by the probably sweetest and hottest sound he had ever heard. 

Soundwave needed to lift his derma from the fuel line from which he was feeding as suddenly a great amount of heat and electricity rushed from his feeler to his processor and spread through this whole frame, making him let out a moan. Raising his helm he pressed his derma against Knockout’s before slipping his glossa inside, allowing the other to taste his own energon while Soundwave commanded his feelers to continue their ministrations on the medic. He had feed enough energon for tonight it seems for a different type of hunger was starting to rear its head inside of him and this was a hunger he could not deny. The charge building between the two of them was with every astrosecond growing and would soon reach its peak. Knockout did not complain regards the kiss or the taste of his own life fluid, he simply enjoyed that fact that he was with the mech he liked for a long time and beside that he was already close to his overload. 

Frames pushing together, digits tightening around each other, it took not long for both of them to overload, blue, electrical flames danced around their plating and giving a small light to the room before everything grew dark again. The silence only broken by the soft, panging sounds and the sound of metal sliding down on metal, internal vents purring to cool their owners down.

“Do you still need more energon?” Knockout asked even though he was feeling somewhat light helmed from the combination of energon loss and overload. 

“ _ **Soundwave sated, Knockout resting now.**_ ” Soundwave instructed as he licked with his glossa over the fuel lines to clean away the drying energon droplets as well as to help with the closing of before resting his helm on Knockout’s chassis, listening to the gently beating spark. 

“If you are sure, but by your next visit I want something much more then only your feelers.” Knockout replied with a small smile as he drew his arms around the lean frame, optics offlining as he slipped into recharge while Soundwave let of a pleased noise as he nuzzled against his chassis.


End file.
